


Special Service

by HUNTER29



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Club Regular, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Private Room, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Yang Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Y/n is a regular to Juniors Club where the of the staff members have become quite fond of him. What happens when they take him to a private room for some "alone time"?





	Special Service

Being a regular to Junior's bar, Y/n was expectant of receiving a warm welcome from that staff working their. First it was the bouncer named Jerry whom Y/n always gave a friendly nod towards whilst receiving one back as ol' Jerry wasn't much of a talker, there their was a few of the "guards" inside the bar who each gave a greeting towards the male as they saw him enter the building. Next was the proprietor of the club, Junior himself who greeted Y/n almost like a brother and finally came the two twins working as Junior's bodyguards. Miltia and Melanie Malachite. The two sisters strutted over towards Y/n spoke in unison as they greeted "hello Y/n" both with a wink towards him as they walked past him.

Again, Y/n was a regular at the club and so he was oblivious acquainted with the staff. Yet he did have a certain connection with the two sisters who would often say flirty remarks towards him and even on the occasion stood close to kiss his cheeks, but always defended it was simple and playful flirting. Yet there was always an aura of something else about their behaviour towards the h/c haired male, and it was on this visit he was going to learn just what.

As Y/n was sat at the bar talking to the staff member behind it; there were two presence to his sides and he looked to see Miltia to his left with Melanie sat to his right as they both greeted him again in their scary unison. The barkeep took this as his order to leave the three be so went to serve other patrions of the bar. As for Y/n, he chatted with the two sisters for a moment before they both stood up and took one of his hands each before requesting he would follow them. He saw no reason to be sceptical so went with them as they lead him up a set of stairs through the "staff only" door before reaching an empty room, it was well furbished as if it was a private bar but one thing that seemed out of place was the giant bed at the back of the room.

As Y/n went to question on the bed's presence he was pulled over to it before being pushed onto his back as the Malachite twins stood over him with seductive gazes, Melanie being the more confident out of the two was first to climb onto the bed and crawl towards Y/n pushing him back down as she looked over him. "Do you know why we brought you up here?" She asked Y/n as Miltia was to his other side also leaning close, "you see Junior gave us this room so we could bring patrions whom we like up, a special service if you will" she whispered into the male's ear as her sister reached her hand to Palm Y/n's crotch. "Truth be told, you're the first person either of us have brought here, and rest assured you're the only one Y/n, you get to have our special service all to yourself" Melanie winked before leaning close and pecking Y/n's lips which Miltia did so afterwards though she held a kiss with him.

As the h/c haired male was preoccupied with kissing Miltia, Melanie crawled off the bed and went to her knees at the foot of it whilst working on the belt that was holding Y/n's pants up and upon its removal she wasted no time in pulling away the rest of the male's lower attire. He had his erection on clear display to Melanie who then pulled her sister to her side to join in marvelling the size, then both of the Malachite twins looked up at Y/n with that seductive glare again as the both leaned to the sides of his cock and ran their tongues along its length. This of course made him moan from the dual actions of the sisters before they took different approaches as Melanie all but engulfed the tip into her mouth and started bobbing straight away as Miltia took to sucking of Y/n's balls, he took action as well by reaching his hands to hold the heads of the sisters who were orally servicing him and stroking through their hair. The two ravenette sisters stared up at Y/n with their emerald eyes as their tongues moved around his dick before they both returned to licking and down opposite sides, again the h/c haired male could only moan from the pleasure he was receiving.

Then he looked down at the two again as they had actually joined their lips in an incestuous kiss connecting as they still orally treated Y/n whilst giving him a view of their lip lock. Through the events that had just taken place, Y/n couldn't be blamed for him being close to orgasm but before he could give any word of it both the sisters wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping as their mouths were open. They were expecting his cum and weren't to wait long as with a buck of his hips, Y/n splattered his cum over the two sisters who cleaned each other before standing up again.

Y/n then watched as the two stripped out of their strapless dress before their underwear so they were bare naked before Melanie mounted his lap and ground her surprisingly wet pussy against his still hard length, whilst Miltia crawled up the bed in a cat like manner before connecting her lips to Y/n's in a brief kiss before gasping as he was the one to pull her up over his mouth. He then felt Melanie lift herself up before near enough impaling herself on his shaft and letting out a shout that due to the thick walls and booming music downstairs wouldn't be heard, and as for her sister she had a hand covering her mouth to muffle the gasp and moans of Y/n "returning the favour" of her oral work. His tongue lapping of the Malichite sister's moist folds as she rocked against his lips.

Back with Melanie, she was already rocking back and forth in Y/n's lap as she felt his dick rubbing against her insides making her moan before and her sister again met in a forbidden kiss was whilst groping each other. Y/n's hands were both at work as well as one held Melanie to help her hips move as his other was rubbing Miltia's thigh, both the siblings moaning into their kiss as they felt pleasure which was being revived from Y/n. Said male had also started thrusting up into the Malichite sister whom was riding his cock making her react by rising her hips to drop them back against him as she bounced in his lap which actually allowed her to feel him hitting deeper parts of her body. That made her break the kiss she had with her sister so she could spit out a few vulgar lines as well as near demands for Y/n to fuck her pussy harder as she kept sputtering out a few arrogant lines such as, "this pussy feels good doesn't it" and "you've wanted this as much as I have".

As for Miltia, she had returned to covering her mouth muffle her moans which had gained a little volume as Y/n kept lapping his tongue over her folds before she gasped as she felt him penetrate her dripping lips with his tongue making her body tremble. The twin siblings were both reaching an orgasm and embraced each other as their released approached before loudly moaning as they came together whilst Y/n kept his composure, when she finished cumming Miltia climbed off of Y/n and laid to his side to meet their lips in a kiss as he pulled Melanie down against him so he could thrust his hips up deeper into her which made the second sister of Malichite moan louder as she tore Y/n's lips from her sister's so she could lock hers with his. Y/n's hands had both clapped down onto Melanie's ass making her gasp before giggle into the kiss they were sharing as she bounced faster against him before breaking their lock to stare into his e/c eyes. "Fuck me Y/n, and cum in my pussy, I know it feels good, oh I know it feels so good I want you to cum deep inside me" she moaned before again kissing him as they were both reaching orgasm. This time though Y/n came first as he pumped a thick load of cum into Melanie who arched as she came also before falling against the male's chest.

After they finished their mutual climax, Y/n lifted Melanie off him and laid her down on the bed as he turned to Miltia who stared at him with a faint pink hue in her cheeks as she watched him move over her but instead of penetrating her their, he scooped her up into the air to then bring her down on his shaft which aimed upwards as if in preparation for her. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist as they both felt her pussy wrap around his dick which was now snuggle embedded inside her, Miltia had a few heavy breaths from taking Y/n into her before meeting him in a deep kiss as she felt him bounce her against him whilst his hands held her thighs. She moaned into their kiss as she felt his cock pushing into her before she even tried to rock against the thrusts even at this position. Then she broke the kiss look Y/n in the eyes as she asked "do I feel as good as Melanie?" She may have her own confidence in her fighting but was far more modest than her sister, but her modesty wasn't the motivation for her question but genuine interets if she was as good as her sibling.

So when Y/n kissed her again she took it as a positive answer and did her best to bounce her hips against his thrusts as he held her up before she gasped as he pinned her down onto the best and started thrusting with a more ferocious speed though somehow not increasing the roughness. Miltia's breathing had picked up into raged gasps and panting as she felt Y/n's cock basically hammering away at her pussy whilst she was trying to keep her grip on his shoulders, however along with her gaze becoming hazy her grip was falling until she laid flat on the bed meekly gasping as she tried grasping at the bedsheets as she was being fucked. She was loving it, every second as she also had a dumb looking smile. Y/n then leaned down to capture her lips again in a deep kiss which brought Miltia back enough to return it as she was reaching an orgasm. She mentioned this and Y/n gave a sudden strong and deep thrust which made her body arch as she came on his shaft, shouting so loud that it was a surprise nobody heard her.

Then as she was about to lay flat to catch her breath she was filled with a sudden emptiness as Y/n pulled out but before she could voice a complaint he had flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrusted himself into her anal entrance. This made Miltia's body lurch forward and her face bury right into her sister's cunt, Melanie impulse reaction to clench her hands into her siblings hair to hold her head there as she felt the vibrations of her moans ricochet through her body. Y/n had again started thrusting into Miltia who was eating out her sister as the three of them moaned together, Y/n also letting out grunts from the new tightness that had his thrusts resisted. As for Miltia, her gaze was again hazy as she felt huge pleasure from Y/n and her tongue was lapping away at her sister's cunt yet she wasn't too focused on that but instead of Y/n as his thrusting would surely make sitting down very difficult faster. Then she heard his grunts becoming more frequent and broke from her sister's grip to look at the male behind her to see the strain on his face, he was going to cum soon. She was going to filled with his cum and she anticipated it. "Cum deep inside me!" She suddenly spat out staring almost desperately at Y/n.

He wasn't going to deny her but quickly pulled from and and pushed as deep as her could into her pussy and let out another batch of cum as she buried her face into her sister's snatch to muffle her cry of blissful release as he hit a certain orgasm triggering spot which ironically resulted in a much louder moan from Melanie herself as she came. The three finished their sexual intercourse and Y/n unsheathed himself from Miltia who along with her sister crawled down to clean his cock before climbing up next to him, the three laid together as Y/n had his arms around the Malchite twins as they rested for a bit to regain themselves.

After recuperation, Y/n, Miltia and Melanie headed back down to the club to see it a mess and asked Junior what happened to which he replied some blonde chick came in asking about someone and after not getting any useful information started smashing the place up. Then he questioned where the three were to which they said they stepped out for a bit before Y/n headed to the door, he turned to the twins and said his goodbyes before they both kissed his cheeks again. The whispered "come back soon and we'll give you a warm welcome upstairs" winking as they stepped back before voicing a louder goodbye to the club's regular. Y/n was definitely going to be making more frequent visits in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to request ideas.


End file.
